The Family Tradition
by FirstAidKid
Summary: Emily Angel is Spike and Buffy's daughter, but Buffy died just after she was born so she lives with Spike, Angel and her brother Connor. When she discovers she's a potential slayer, she's forced to make a terrible choice.
1. The Family Tradition

The Family Tradition Rating: PG for now, PG-13 in later chapters Dedication: For Pasha. She told me all the things I missed in science while my head was off in another galaxy planning out this story. Not only that, but she's only heard me tell her the entire plot like 80 times. I love you man. A/N: This is the sequel to Emily. This takes place ten years after season 6, and its very AU from there. Also, The Oracles were never killed. I hope you like it!  
  
A/N 2: I changed my mind. I definitely recommend you NOT read Emily first. It sucks, and it will totally turn you off of this story. In the next paragraph, I'll explain the relavant plot points of it, but if you want to be unspoiled, go read Emily and come back later. Please. And now the Sparknotes version of Emily: Connor was never kidnapped, so he aged normally. Buffy actually was raped by Spike and got pregnant with his child at the end of season 6. She didn't think the baby would be safe with Spike, and a vampire cult named the Order of Syron ordered her to sacrifice herself or they would take her child. She left the baby with a note on the doorstep of the Hyperion and sacrificed herself to the order of Syron. Angel named her Emily and raised her as his own daughter. She and Connor grew up like sister and brother, and he was a few months older. When she was six, she found out about demons, and that Angel was not actually her dad. She and Angel went to Sunnydale to see Spike, and then Spike came back to Los Angeles with them. So Angel, Spike, Emily and Connor were like one big happy family. The End. Now read.  
  
Angel awoke with a start when he heard Emily cry out. He bolted out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. She was moaning in her sleep. "You can't wake her," a voice said from behind him. Angel spun around.  
  
"Whistler. What's wrong with her?"  
  
"It's a test. The easiest one she'll have," said Whistler.  
  
"A test?"  
  
"What's going on?" asked Spike as he entered the room, just back from patrolling. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Whistler. She's being tested, because she's being considered as a Slayer."  
  
"A Slayer?" asked Angel. "She's ten."  
  
"One of the reasons she's being tested."  
  
"What's the other reason?"  
  
"Slayer lineage doesn't usually pass from mother to daughter. In fact, it's never happened before. They want to see if she's good enough."  
  
Emily gasped and sat up.  
  
"Emily," said Angel. "Are you okay?" Angel and Spike rushed to her side.  
  
"I saw her," she said.  
  
"Saw who?" asked Spike.  
  
"My mom. She said bad things were coming, and I was going to have to fight them. And I would have to make a choice. And then these things, they tried to hurt me."  
  
"It's ok," Angel assured her. "It was just a dream."  
  
"No it wasn't," said Whistler. "It was a test!"  
  
"Ok, thank you," snapped Angel. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd give you the message."  
  
The two vampires turned back to Emily. "Go back to sleep," said Angel.  
  
"I can't. You have to teach me to fight, Buffy told me."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know when they're coming. Something's going to change, and you have to teach me before it does."  
  
Angel sighed. "Ok, get dressed." Angel and Spike went downstairs.  
  
"How could she be the Slayer?" asked Spike. "She's still just a bit."  
  
Angel shrugged. "She's carrying on the family tradition."  
  
Spike, Angel and Emily were in the lobby of the hotel. "This is a roundhouse," said Angel. He spun around and kicked Spike in the stomach.  
  
"Bloody hell!" yelped Spike. "Ah, I mean.heck. Can you please stop kicking me? Kick the desk or something."  
  
"But Spike," said Angel innocently. "She has to learn. Ok honey, now you try."  
  
Emily stood in front of Spike for a minute. Then she spun around, kicked him, and he was flung into the wall behind him. "Sorry," she said.  
  
Angel stared at Spike, looked back at Emily, and back at Spike. Spike coughed. "Angel, could you do the kicking from now on?"  
  
"What's going on?" asked Connor as he sleepily padded down the stairs.  
  
"We're teaching Emily to fight," said Angel.  
  
"But she's a sodding fast learner," said Spike slowly.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Emily.  
  
"Yeah," said Spike. "I might have broken a rib.or a spine-ow. But, I'm okay." He stood up.  
  
"So why are you teaching her to fight anyway?"  
  
"Well, your sister's a potential Slayer," said Angel.  
  
"Huh," said i really, when you beat me in all those fights we had, you had an unfair advantage."  
  
"Yeah right. Like the son of two vampires doesn't have any special powers. Those fights were fair and square. Deal with it!" She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"That's my bit," said Spike. 


	2. Choices

This is a re-post of the other chapter two. I changed some stuff. Don't worry, I'll update with a REAL new chapter soon. Please r & r!  
  
Chapter 2 - Choices  
  
Emily was given more tests. Most were in her dreams. Then one night, she woke up and was sitting on a swing on a bright day. A big demon with horns stood in front of her. She screamed.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's ok," said the demon. I mean, well actually you can scream as much as you want, nobody's going to hear you. But I'm not here to hurt you. My name's Skip."  
  
"I.I'm Emily."  
  
"I know who you are. I know everything that's ever happened to you. I'm your spirit guide."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Spirit guide. Hey, you know your dad's friend Cordelia Chase? I was her spirit guide too."  
  
She looked him up and down again. "Interesting. But what are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where is here anyway?"  
  
"Hey, kid, calm down. Look, I'm here to help you make a choice. It's not a good choice, but the Powers seem to think it's important, because, well, they sent me."  
  
*Uh-oh.* "Um, what is it?"  
  
"The Powers decided you can no longer be taken care of by two vampires. You- "  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"-have three choices, Emily. Choice 1-You can stay with Spike, your natural father. Choice 2-You can stay with Angel, the vampire who has raised you. Choice 3-"  
  
"That is SO unfair! There is no way-"  
  
"Don't you want to hear your third choice?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You lose both the vampires, and The Powers will give you back your mother, Buffy. It will be as if she never gave you to Angel, and never died."  
  
"What?" she whispered. "You can't make me choose between them."  
  
"I'm not making you. They are."  
  
"What's gonna happen to whoever I don't choose?" "The vampire or vampires you do not choose will set out on a new path in life, it's not clear to me what. You will begin your new life, starting from today as it would play out with whoever you choose. No one but you will know the world has been altered. You will keep the knowledge of your life up to now, but you will also know what your life would have been had you been in your new life up to now. Do you have any questions before you make your decision?"  
  
She thought for a minute. "Is it possible that I would see whoever I don't choose later in life?"  
  
"Of course. In fact, I believe it to be very likely."  
  
"Ok.I need to think." Angel had told her many times what a good person her mother was, how much he wished she could have known her. But she loved Angel and Spike. She sat for a long time.  
  
"Emily, I need your decision."  
  
"Ok.ok.I choose my mother, Buffy." 


	3. Gone But Not Forgotten

"Emily?" Buffy called up the stairs. "Dinner's ready!" Oh my God, she thought. She was sitting in a room, in a house that she knew, but was also new to her."Emily? Did you hear me?"  
  
"Coming!" she called. What have I done? What if I never see my dads again? Oh my God, I'm about to meet my mom. Oh my God. Emily went over to the mirror that hung from her door. She looked the same, except her hair was cut nicer. She ran downstairs, and saw her mother. She was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. Buffy looked up and smiled at her. "Can you get the napkins?" Emily walked over to the cabinet where she knew the napkins were stored and put them on the table. They sat down. "So how was school today?"  
  
"Ok. I got an A on my book report," Emily remembered.  
  
"That's wonderful."  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
Her mother shrugged. "Work-like. Oh, when you're done eating, get something to do. I'm taking you to Xander and Anya's before patrolling."  
  
"Why can't I go with you?"  
  
"Maybe when you're older."  
  
"Really? How old?"  
  
"Fifty."  
  
"Mo-om..."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
****  
  
"Hey, Emmy!" Xander greeted Emily and Buffy as he opened the door. He turned to Buffy. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? Anya could watch the kids."  
  
"It's cool, I got it," said Buffy. "Bye, sweetie. I'll be back at around 9."  
  
Xander shut the door after Emily came in. Tim stood next to Xander. "Hi Emily," he said. He was the same age as Emily and anyone could tell he liked her. Emily made a disgusted face. Boys were so gross.  
  
The next day, Emily came into class and sat her assigned desk. A boy with shaggy brown hair came in and sat down at the desk next to her. They looked at each other and both gasped in surprise.  
  
"Connor?" she asked.  
  
"Emily," he said coldly. "I want to thank you."  
  
"What? What did I do?"  
  
"You completely screwed up my life. I know what you did. You can't go around messing with the future like that. You may be off having a wonderful time with mommy, but I'm stuck in foster care for eight more years. Thanks."  
  
"How do you know? No one's supposed to know."  
  
Connor shrugged. "Guess the all-mighty Powers That Be messed up."  
  
"Connor..."  
  
"Yeah, apparently I was found in an alley in the rain the night I was born in Los Angeles. I've been moving from house to house ever since."  
  
"I'm sorry." She cringed as she realized how weak that was. She ran out into the hallway with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Connor thought for a minute, then sighed and went after her. He ran over to her. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know why I did it."  
  
"I know," he said. "You didn't have the right choices. It wasn't fair. And you did choose what Dad would have wanted you to." He hugged her. "And no matter what you'll always be my sister."  
  
"Really?" she hugged him back. "You can be mad. It's ok."  
  
"It's not your fault. I'm not mad."  
  
"So we're ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Connor? Emily?" asked Mrs. Framer. "Class is starting, get back in here."  
  
At recess, everyone went outside. Emily was swinging on the monkey bars with her apparent friends since kindergarten, Rachel and Alice. She saw four boys shoving Connor on the blacktop. She ran over to them. Connor was doing his best to fight them off, but there were too many. "I heard your mom's dead, and your dad's a big drunk loser who left you in the street when you were born because you were so ugly. Is it true?" The tallest boy punched Connor in the nose.  
  
"Hey," she said. The tallest turned around to face her, and she punched him and threw him against a wall. She grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the wall. "Don't ever do that again." She stared him down, or well...up, since she had inherited her mother's height, and spat out each word with a fierce intensity.  
  
"Ok," he pleaded. "Lemme go." The other three boys scampered away, and she let the fourth go.  
  
Connor frowned at Emily. "I can take care of myself, you know."  
  
"Sure you can, you little squirt." She swatted him on the head.  
  
He swatted her back. "I'm older than you."  
  
"Whatever," she said.  
  
"What-ever!" he mimicked in a girly voice. Emily rolled her eyes and he grinned at her.  
  
"So, do you...uh...wanna come over after school? You could stay for dinner."  
  
Connor thought for a minute. It might be weird, seeing the person Dawn had picked over his father. Their father. He shrugged. "Sure. Anything's better than a night at Brian's place."  
  
"Who's Brian?"  
  
"My asshole of a foster father."  
  
"Oh. Does he...does he hurt you?"  
  
"No, not nearly as much as the last one anyway. He's usually too drunk to notice I'm there."  
  
Emily looked down. "I'm sorry."  
  
Connor glanced away. "Wanna go play soccer with the guys?"  
  
"Sure." 


	4. Secrets and Lies

Buffy stood at the front door of Greentree Elementary School, leaning against a pole. Emily came through the door with a brown haired boy walking next to her.  
  
"Hey Emily."  
  
"Hi mom. This is my friend Connor."  
  
"Hi Connor."  
  
"Hi Mrs. Summers."  
  
"Mom, can Connor come over and stay for dinner?"  
  
"I don't see why not." Buffy stared at the boy. Maybe she was crazy, but Connor had a striking resemblance to Angel. Almost as much as Emily reminded Buffy of Spike.  
  
Connor and Emily went into Emily's room and dropped their backpacks on the floor. "Nice digs," said Connor. Emily shrugged and flopped onto her bed. A strand of blonde hair fell into her face. She blew it off, but it fell back again. While Connor inspected the photographs tacked onto her bulletin board, she leaned over and pressed play on her CD player. Mandy Moore started singing through the speakers. Connor made a face and started gagging. "What did I tell you about that stuff?"  
  
"Not within 100 feet of you," she muttered and pulled a CD wallet out from under her bed. "50 Cent?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Avril?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Annie soundtrack?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. This is an alternate reality. I haven't been exposed to Spike's-" she stopped and looked away. Connor crossed his arms and sat down on the floor in front of her. He wiped a tear from her cheek, smiled at her and took the CD wallet from her, flipping through it. "Who's Dingoes Ate My Baby?" "Um...Willow gave it to me for Christmas. I think the singer or something was her boyfriend in high school. They're pretty cool."  
  
Connor put the CD in the CD player. As Emily lay down again, going back to blowing hair out of her face, Connor opened the window and threw the Mandy Moore CD like a Frisbee out of it.  
  
"Hey!" shrieked Emily, running over to where he was grinning by the window. She shoved him. "I should just throw YOU out the sodding window!" He laughed and shoved her back.  
  
"So Connor, are you in Emily's class?" Buffy asked as she heaped spaghetti onto three plates.  
  
"Yeah," said Connor.  
  
"Do you like school?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Uh, not really." Emily kicked him under the table. "I mean, yeah. It's fun."  
  
"Well that's nice," said Buffy. "What's your favorite subject?" She sat down.  
  
"Uh, I like PE. And, um...reading."  
  
"Cool. So what do your parents do?" This time it was Buffy who got a kick under the table. "What, I can't ask a simple question?" Buffy asked Emily. "And ow!" Connor hesitated and turned to Emily. She shrugged at him. She hadn't wanted her mom to know he didn't really like school. She probably didn't want her mom to think she was hanging out with bad people.  
  
"My mom...my mom's a teacher and my dad's a lawyer."  
  
"What does your mom teach?"  
  
"Kindergarten. But at a private school."  
  
"Oh, wow."  
  
"What do you do, Mrs. Summers?" he asked, happy to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, please call me Buffy. But I'm a police officer.."  
  
"Cool! Do you catch murderers and stuff?"  
  
"Once in a while," said Buffy, smiling at Emily knowingly.  
  
"You can just drop me off here," said Connor. Buffy stopped her car in front of a large white house with forest green shutters.  
  
"Is this it?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, Mrs. Summers."  
  
"Buffy," she reminded him.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok, have a good night. I'll just wait here until you get inside."  
  
"Oh, you don't need to."  
  
"It's ok," said Buffy, smiling.  
  
"Uh, ok," said Connor nervously. "I'm just gonna go around to the back door."  
  
"Alright. Seeya soon."  
  
"Bye. See you tomorrow Emily."  
  
"Bye," said Emily.  
  
Connor got out of the car, slammed the door and walked by the garage, around the corner and shrank out of the light when the driveway lights with motion sensors turned on. He turned the next corner and hid behind a garbage can until he heard the car pull out of the driveway. Then he started walking.  
  
"Mom?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy asked back, looking at Emily in the rear-view mirror.  
  
"There's something I should tell you, but I don't know if I'm supposed to."  
  
"Well, you know you can tell me. I won't tell anybody."  
  
"Well...Connor's mom's not a teacher. She's dead. And his dad..." Emily bit her lip, trying to think of a lie closer to the truth. He's a drunk...guy. He hasn't seen Connor in a long time."  
  
"Who does Connor live with?"  
  
"He's in foster care. But the guy he lives with is ok. He doesn't hurt him. The last one did."  
  
"Oh that's awful. I can't believe I asked him all those questions."  
  
"I'm sorry I kicked you. I just figured he might be embarrassed about it."  
  
"That's ok. I'm really glad you're friends with him. He probably needs a friend, the poor kid."  
  
Emily wiped a tear from her eye. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Hey mom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Emily. Is everything ok?"  
  
No, she wanted to say. It's not ok. I gave up the two most important people in the world to me and got you. And I put Connor in this horrible life. So why don't I feel worse? "Yeah, everything's fine." She couldn't say those things. Her mom wouldn't act the same around her. Or even if she acted the same, she wouldn't think about her the same. It would be weird, like when they figured out Aunt Dawn wasn't really as human as they thought she was. So they sat in silence the rest of the way home.  
  
In the 30 minutes it took to walk from the white house with green shutters to the house Connor would spend the night in, the scenery around him changed gradually. The house got smaller. More homeless people sat on the ground muttering at him. He clutched a stake in his pocket, though he knew that would do little to protect him from the human dangers of the street. Finally he quietly opened the unlocked door of a small house. It smelled like urine and beer. Brian Hughes was asleep in a chair in front of a football game, beer cans and fast food bags littering the floor around him. Connor closed the door, locked it, and headed through the TV room to a small guest room. He took off his shoes and shirt and collapsed into the squeaky bed. 


	5. Nightmare

*Spike* *Daddy* *Fangs* *Tears* *Angel* *Blood* *Laughter* *Power* *Daddy*  
  
Emily opened her eyes, gasping. She looked around. She was on the floor of her room in a pink sleeping bag. Connor was in her bed, sound asleep. She hesitated, then crawled into the bed and curled up against him. He woke up and immediately knew what was happening. Following their lifelong routine, he pulled her into a tight hug and gave her part of his pillow. She was trembling. "What was it?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm not sure. Spike and Angel were there. But they were different." She shivered. "Do you dream about him?" she whispered.  
  
"All the time. Usually good dreams though."  
  
"But sometimes bad?"  
  
"There's this one where we're in an alley. And it's raining. I'm a baby but I'm also my age, you know?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And then he looks at me and he's smiling. And then he stakes me."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Go to sleep." Connor squeezed her tightly and kissed her forehead.  
  
"It's weird," she whispered. "I feel like we know this isn't real but everyone else thinks it is. Like The Matrix."  
  
"It is real. It's real now. We'll be ok."  
  
"Yeah." 


	6. The Funny British Lady

2 Years Later  
  
Emily and Connor sat at Emily's kitchen table, arguing over math and sharing a bag of Tostitoes when Buffy walked in. "The x axis is the horizontal one!" insisted Emily.  
  
"No it's not! It goes up and down!" said Connor.  
  
"Yeah that's the horizontal one!"  
  
"Horizontal is like the horizon," said Buffy. Another woman followed Buffy into the house. She had brown hair braided tightly behind her head.  
  
"Oh," said Emily. "Well, I MEANT the other one. And who are you?"  
  
"Emily, I think it's time for Connor to go home," Buffy said pointedly.  
  
"Oh. Is this about slayers?" asked Emily.  
  
"Emily!" cried Buffy.  
  
"What? Connor's known about that stuff since I met him," said Emily.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Ok then, here's the sitch. Do you remember the slayer, Katherine? She went back to France when you were about six."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, she was killed yesterday. You're the new slayer."  
  
"Right. But who's that?"  
  
"Emily," said Buffy. "This is a big deal. You're a SLAYER!"  
  
"Great. You and me, we're in like a secret slayer club, we'll get a handshake, yadda yadda yadda. Who's that?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "This is your new watcher, Bridget Ryan."  
  
"Why do I need a watcher? Can't you just train me?"  
  
"Emily! Don't be rude."  
  
"Why not? You're not all polite and stuff to YOUR watcher."  
  
"Good point. Ok, whatever, I don't care."  
  
"Hello, Emily. I'm Bridget."  
  
"Hey, did you read that book, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, do you remember that girl in it, Bridget? And how all her friends called her Bee? Can I call you Bee?"  
  
"No. Anyway, I think we'd better start your training right away. You've a lot to learn. And while I don't expect you to learn everything right away, you will be expected to master all sixteen-"  
  
"Mom's been training with me since I was four. But she didn't let me start patrolling with her until this year. But one time, I dusted four vamps in 72 seconds."  
  
"I see. Of course, the practices you mother was taught are highly out of date and you'll have to start from scratch."  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Emily watch your language!" said Buffy.  
  
Emily rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I've gotta figure out this x-axis thing, so I'm kinda busy. Oh, why don't you invite Giles over and you guys can speak British while I finish my homework?"  
  
"Rupert Giles?" asked Bridget.  
  
"Yeah, do you know him?" asked Buffy.  
  
"A bit. He's not terribly fond of me."  
  
"Oh, this'll be fun," said Buffy.  
  
"Who are you?" Bridget asked Connor.  
  
"I'm a friend."  
  
"And you know of slayers and vampires?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, his chin jutting out coolly.  
  
"Are you a warlock or a werewolf?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"So you have no supernatural powers?"  
  
Sure I do. I..." Connor trailed off, trying to think.  
  
"He helps me fight," said Emily.  
  
"Hey, I do a lot more than help. I've gotten a lot of bruises so you could learn." He smiled proudly. "Of course, I've beaten up Emily several times as well," he added quickly.  
  
"Yes," nodded Emily vigorously, trying to keep a straight face. 


	7. Custody Battle

Emily sat crosslegged on the basement floor. It was 7:30 and she was hungry. Not to mention bored out of her mind. Bridget was lecturing her about training her mind as well as her body. Mom had already told her this stuff like 30 times.  
  
Buffy hurried down the stairs, starting her from her trance. "Emily, Giles just called. We gotta go."  
  
"Go where?" Emily asked, standing up.  
  
"Ok, there are a couple of vamps at the Bronze causing trouble," Buffy said, catching her breath. She started grabbing weapons that were hanging on the wall.  
  
"Can't you handle that yourself?" asked Bridget. "We're in the middle of-"  
  
"No. I need Emily's help," she turned to Emily. "These are bad vampires."  
  
"Aren't they all?" asked Bridget.  
  
"They're the two worst I've ever faced, and I can't take them both at once."  
  
"Emily isn't ready for that," insisted Bridget.  
  
"She never will be READY. Neither will I. It doesn't matter. I need her help."  
  
"This is a poor decision. I haven't finished teaching her basic defense, which-"  
  
"Look, she's my daughter and it's my decision." Buffy handed Emily a stake and a large battle axe.  
  
Emily smirked at Bridget. She couldn't say she wasn't psyched. A REAL fight. And Mom NEEDED her help.  
  
They entered the Bronze fifteen minutes later. Bodies covered the floor. A vampire stood by the door, and two more stood by the stage, drinking the blood of the lead guitarist. "Spike, they're here!" the vampire by the door called.  
  
Emily froze. SPIKE? The bleached blonde vampire looked up, followed by a dark haired vampire. Angel. Buffy hadn't told her.  
  
"Hello lover," Spike and Angel said simultaneously. They looked at each other, then started towards Buffy and Emily.  
  
"Well," said Spike. "If this isn't my little bundle of joy, eh? Aren't you a treasure?"  
  
"Don't listen to him Emily. He's just a vampire. We can do this," said Buffy, her eyes fixed on Spike.  
  
"Don't listen to me? That's a little rude, wouldn't you say? Well listen up Emily because I've got a deal for you. You do everything I say and let me turn you over to my way of thinking, or I kill your mum. Sound alright?"  
  
Emily staked him. It was easy. Simple. Just took a step forward and pushed it into his heart. Angel looked at Emily shocked. Then his look of shock turned to a grin. "Guess I'll need a new second-in-command, then. I suppose you're his heir." Angel's hand shot out and he grabbed Emily by the throat and lifted her high off the ground. She swung her legs and kicked him, but she was too far to hurt him. "Mark, Sam, Ty, get Buffy. Tie her up over there." Buffy ran at Angel, but the three vampires grabbed her and tied her to a pillar. Angel looked up at Emily who was gasping for breath and digging her nails into his arm. "Don't worry," said Angel. "That whole oxygen thing won't be an issue in a second." He threw her against the wall opposite where Buffy was tied.  
  
"Emily!" she cried. As Emily started to stand, Angel rushed over and pinned her against the wall, then sunk his teeth into her neck. She screamed. Buffy closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"Open your eyes Buffy. This is the last time you'll see her alive." She opened them. "She's not dead yet. Tell her you love her."  
  
"I love you Emily," Buffy whispered.  
  
"She doesn't have that vampire hearing yet. You might want to say it a little louder.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" screamed Buffy, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"That's better," sighed Angel, and smiled, cutting his wrist with a knife he pulled from his pocket. He put his wrist in front of Emily's mouth. She turned away at first, then pulled it closer to her, wrapping her hands around his arm and drinking deeply. She closed her eyes and her body went limp. Angel picked her up and carried her over to where Buffy was standing. "Look at her. Isn't she cute when she's sleeping?"  
  
"Aren't you gonna kill me?"  
  
"No. You're free to go."  
  
"You sick bastard," she choked out.  
  
"Hey, all's fair in love and war, right?"  
  
"I don't love you Angelus."  
  
"No, but you love her. You always will. Even when she's evil." He untied Buffy. She stood sadly. "Have a nice night. Drive safely." She walked slowly out the door and breathed in the cool air. Her knees buckled and she fell onto the ground. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed slowly. After dialing wrong three times, she finally reached Giles.  
  
"Buffy? Are you alright? Did you defeat Spike and Angelus?"  
  
"I'm at the Bronze. Can you come get me?" she whimpered.  
  
"Of course. I'll be there in a few minutes. Stay there. Buffy-"  
  
She hung up and crawled over to the wall. She sat on the ground and drew her knees up to her stomach. 


	8. Adjustments

Emily awoke in a bed in a spacious room. Angel smiled at her from a chair next to the bed.  
"Hi sweetheart. Have a nice nap?"  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
"My old mansion. But we don't have to stay here. We can go anywhere you want."  
"Really? Even Disneyland?"  
"Sure, kitten!"  
"It was like this before, you know. You and Spike were-"  
"I know. I felt it all when I sired you. I remembered everything. That's some powerful blood in you. Hey, I guess it's like we're family again."  
"Blood relatives." Emily grinned. Angel grinned back at her. "Daddy?" she questioned.  
"Yes baby?"  
"Will you tell me a story?"  
Angel smiled. "Once upon a time, your great-great-grandmother, Darla and I were in London. We were walking down the street and Darla saw a beautiful girl. This girl could see things before they happened. Her name was Drusilla....."  
  
"Tony Blackwell is the new one's watcher. He's on his way to India now."  
"Good," said Giles, covering a casserole with Saran Wrap. Bridget was leaning against his doorway.  
They were quiet for a minute. "I told Buffy she shouldn't take her. I knew she wasn't ready. But Buffy wouldn't-"  
Giles looked up. "Don't."  
"All I'm suggesting, Mr. Giles, is that it was a sorry choice to bring her-"  
"How dare you. There is no way Buffy could have known what was going to happen. All the information she had was what I had."  
"Perhaps you shouldn't have given her that."  
"Spike and Angelus were wreaking havoc. What was I supposed to do? Twiddle my thumbs?"  
"If you had thought about it for a minute you would have realized it was a trap. They were expecting them. You have to figure out their motives before you send your slayer-and mine for that matter-"  
"Why are you still here?"  
"Why are you?"  
"Buffy is still...Buffy is alive."  
"Who's fault is it that Emily isn't?"  
"Get out of my house." He opened the door, she left, and he slammed it behind her. Then he sunk into the couch and waited. The funeral was in three hours. Until then, there was nothing left for him to do.  
  
Connor stood sullenly at the funeral, alone, in one of Timothy Harris's suit. He watched as the small, empty coffin was lowered into the ground. After it was over, Buffy approached him.  
She glanced at his black eye. "That's a nasty bruise you got." Connor shrugged and looked at the ground. She was in it now. He had to keep thinking that. She was gone. It didn't matter if he saw her again. She was a demon. Buffy cleared her throat. "I was wondering if you'd like to come live with me for a while."  
"Sure," he said, staring at the ground. He knew he'd be a replacement. But being a replacement was better than being beaten. It was about survival now. In the end, nothing else mattered.  
  
"What if she doesn't like me?" asked Emily as she stepped out of the car.  
"She'll like you," said Angel. They had arrived in Cleavland ten minutes before. She was living in a warehouse here. Angel ruffled Emily's hair. "Don't worry about it."  
She frowned at him. "Don't mess with my hair."  
"Sorry," he said. He opened the door and stepped inside. She was sitting in the corner, holding a doll.  
"Angel," she breathed.  
"Dru. I have a surprise for you." She stood and he brought Emily forward.  
"Ooh. I can see her. Red and green. Like Christmas lights. Do you like Christmas?"  
Emily nodded, then looked down sadly. "Buffy was going to get me a puppy, but she didn't," Emily pouted.  
"I'll get you a puppy," said Angel.  
"The Slayer," said Dru.  
"Her mother. Can you guess who the daddy is?"  
"You?" Drusilla questioned. "Or another? It's all tumbled together in the blender. They sorted it, but the pieces went back together. Not like a puzzle. They don't fit right."  
"Spike's her father. I sired her."  
"My Spike?" She narrowed her eyes at Emily. "Gone. Blowing in the wind. Why, little girl?"  
"I'm sorry," said Emily. "I didn't mean to."  
"Sorry doesn't bring Spike back. Nothing will."  
"She had a soul, Dru. It wasn't her fault," interrupted Angel.  
"The soul was taken. Like you were. Candy from a baby. But you came back. Not the other."  
"What?" asked Emily.  
"Don't bother," said Angel. "Nobody knows."  
"Go back to Sunnydale," said Drusilla. "It will upset the family."  
"That's not a bad idea," smiled Emily. 


	9. Invitations

This is a shortie. The next chapter will probably be quite a bit longer.  
  
Chapter 9 Connor woke up and looked at the clock next to his bed. 3:47. His dreams had been getting worse and worse. Angel staked baby Connor in the alley. Then he gathered up the dust and sprinkled it on Emily as she danced around. Then Emily staked Angel, gathered up the dust he left behind and mixed the dust of both of them. Connor was created from that, and the cycle started over again.  
  
Connor drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them. Nothing would ever be the same. Here he was, in her room, and almost everything was hers. Buffy pretended to like him, but he knew she was silently listing everything Emily had been that he wasn't. Not that he wasn't comparing Buffy the same way. And as much as it sickened him, he envied Emily a little. As twisted and evil as it was, she had a family that loved her. Or at least felt some emotion towards her. He was startled out of his thoughts by a noise at the window. He looked up. Emily was knocking on it and waving at him. He pulled a stake out from under his pillow and opened the window.  
  
"Hey Connor!" It hadn't been that long, but he looked older than when she had last seen him. She looked the same. But she had changed.  
  
"Emily." He reminded himself that she couldn't come in.  
  
"Wanna invite me in?" she asked cheerily. Connor shook his head, clenching his jaw. "Come on, PLEASE? I just wanna get some of my stuff."  
  
He hesitated. "Okay, come in." He knew he wasn't inviting her in to get her stuff. She crawled through the window.  
  
"So Connor, what's going on with your life? Hey, you know what? It's almost like we switched parents. So, does Buffy miss me?" Connor nodded. "Ya know, know that I'm here, I might as well go kill her." Emily's eyes went wide, and then she paused and frowned. "Nah, too easy. Tell her I dropped by okay?"  
  
"Emily, what are you doing here?" he asked her.  
  
Her face got serious. "You know. I miss you. Don't you want to be part of the family again? It will be just like before." He shook his head. She laughed. "I know you do. Anyway, if you change your mind, meet me and Angel tomorrow night behind the Bronze."  
  
He didn't say anything. She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye now." She crawled out the window and jumped down to where Angel was standing by a tree in the front yard. They walked off together, chatting.  
  
"I think he's going to come," said Emily happily. "What did he say?"  
  
"Like nothing. He's so vulnerable, though. Don't you think he'll show?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Of course he will, kitten. And if he doesn't, you're still invited into his room. You can always kill him there," reminded Angel.  
  
"Yeah, but that's cheating."  
  
Angel laughed. "I used to think that way. But if you really want something, you have to take any chance you get." 


	10. Musical Chairs

A/N: This is the last chapter. Big hugs to everybody who reviewed me. I love you.  
  
Emily paced impatiently in the alley behind the Bronze. Angel leaned against the wall. "Where is he?" she asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"He'll be here," said Angel. He took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one.  
  
Emily stopped pacing and turned to face him. "Since when do you smoke?"  
  
Angel shrugged. "I was around Spike too long, I guess."  
  
"Well...don't!"  
  
"They can't hurt me."  
  
"You still smell bad." She glared at him. He glared back. Finally he broke the stare.  
  
"Fine," he said and stamped it out. Emily smiled, then frowned. "I'm HUNGRY."  
  
"He'll be here."  
  
"Hey," asked Emily. "Could you DOUBLE-sire someone? Like if two vampires sucked someone's blood at the exact same time and then you fed them the blood of those two vampires...could you?"  
  
Angel shrugged. "I dunno." He shook his head. "You have strange thoughts. Anyway, I don't want to sire Connor. He's yours."  
  
She grinned, then frowned again. "Only if he shows-" Connor turned the corner and came into her view. "Hey! Connor!"  
  
"Hey." He stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
  
"I knew you'd come!" she ran and threw her arms around him. With her arms still wrapped around his shoulders, she turned to vamp face and tilted her head slightly, sinking her teeth into his neck.  
  
Connor gasped, then sighed and closed his eyes. Angel watched for a few minutes, smiling, then called out to her. "Ok, that's enough, kitten." She released Connor.  
  
"Daddy, do you have a knife?" He shook his head. She frowned, then bit her wrist. "Ow!" she screamed, then fed her blood to Connor. He took it. Angel smiled.  
  
When Connor woke up, they were back at the mansion. Emily and Angel were talking in the next room.  
  
"But you PROMISED we could go to Disneyland!"  
  
"I didn't promise anything. We can go somewhere else fun."  
  
"But WHY?"  
  
"It's just not possible sweetie. We can't just walk around Disneyland all day."  
  
"It's open at night."  
  
"Okay, you get together the hundred and fifty bucks for you, me and Connor and then we'll talk."  
  
"Fine, I will," she said defiantly crossing her arms.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Connor entered the room.  
  
"Hey, he's up! You're up! How do you feel?" asked Emily.  
  
"I feel fine." He looked up at Angel and smiled. "Hi dad."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Oh, Connor, got any money?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn, see-"  
  
"Emily!" Angel glared. "Watch your language."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I REALLY wanna go to Disneyland-"  
  
"Well, can't we like steal some money? Dad?"  
  
Angel grinned. "I know just the place."  
  
The next morning, Willow, her girlfriend Dani, Giles, Xander, Anya, and Timothy were all gathered in the Magic Box when Buffy walked in. "Oh hey, everyone's here. Timothy, have you seen Connor? He didn't come home last night.  
  
Giles cleared his throat. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Huh?" asked Buffy.  
  
Giles gestured to Anya. "I had this video surveillance system installed last year..." she trailed off and pressed play. They watched in silence as Angel broke a window, unlocked the door and opened it for himself, Emily and Connor. Connor was the first to notice the camera, and he waved at it as Angel broke open the cash register and Emily inspected the chicken feet. Connor called to Emily, who came over and danced with the chicken feet in front of the camera. They spoke for a minute and Connor laughed, nodding. Emily counted to three on her fingers, and they shifted to vampire face at the same time. They laughed until angel called to them and they followed him out the door.  
  
Buffy swallowed. "I don't believe this."  
  
"Oh, this system is very trustworthy," said Anya. "I can guarantee it's not a fake."  
  
"That's not what I meant!" snapped Buffy. She went into the training room for a second, then returned with a crossbow and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
Buffy watched from the open window of the mansion as Emily and Connor danced around singing about Disneyland. Angel leaned against the wall by the fireplace. She crouched down and aimed the crossbow carefully, then fired. She jumped in the window as Angel turned to dust. Emily and Connor abruptly stopped singing and Emily screamed. Buffy reloaded the crossbow. He was a vampire, same as any other. They both were. As Connor realized she was aiming at him, he ducked, but he was too late. The arrow hit his heart. "No!" screamed Emily. As he turned to dust, her expression faded.  
  
Neither of them spoke for a minute. Then Buffy took a step forward. "Don't come any closer," whispered Emily.  
  
Buffy dropped her crossbow. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"You already did."  
  
"He took you from me. I just wanted you back."  
  
"I wasn't ever yours! That was my family!"  
  
"I'm your family."  
  
"No you aren't. I lived with you for two years. I don't even know you."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Buffy.  
  
Emily sighed. "Forget it."  
  
"Emily, I miss you."  
  
"So get a puppy."  
  
She crossed the room over to her daughter and took off her jacket. "I want you to turn me."  
  
Emily shook her head.  
  
"Please?" asked Buffy. "I love you. I can take care of you forever." She offered her neck to Emily.  
  
Emily took it, and sunk her teeth into Buffy's neck. Eventually, Buffy spoke. "Emily, I think...that's enough. Don't take too...much." She didn't stop. She felt Buffy grow weaker, and eventually her heart stopped beating. Emily dropped the body to the ground and picked up Buffy's leather jacket. She put it on and felt in the pocket for a wallet. She counted the money. Then she grabbed the Disneyland cash and added it to it. She quickly packed a bag and left.  
  
Stepping off the bus in Cleveland, she knew where she was and where she was going. It was a 20 minute walk, and then she kicked the door open. Drusilla stood. "Musical chairs," Drusilla laughed. "Baby gets passed around at the party, but then the music stops. So here you are."  
  
"I suppose I am," said Emily, approaching her.  
  
Drusilla reached out and stroked her blonde hair. "We could play with dollies all day. I could be your mummy."  
  
Emily's face hardened. "No," she said, and pulled a stake from Buffy's pocket.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Drusilla, her voice trembling. Emily plunged the stake into her heart.  
  
As she turned and walked back out into the night, she smiled. "Carrying on the family tradition."  
  
END 


End file.
